comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayuda:Foro de estilo wiki
Los foros de estilo wiki en Fandom son páginas que contienen índices organizados automáticamente de otras páginas, basados en la extensión DPLforum. Para involucrar a lectores y editores en una conversación, ten en cuenta que Fandom generalmente recomienda el uso de la funcionalidad Discusiones sobre esta versión. En la instalación predeterminada, la página principal del foro contiene un índice de todos los sub-foros. Cada sub-foro es una página que contiene un índice de los hilos que pertenecen a ese foro en particular. Los hilos son páginas cuya categoría los coloca en uno de los sub-foros. La página principal predeterminada se denomina "Foro:Índice". Hay dos sub-foros predeterminados, denominados en inglés "Forum:Help desk" (para temas de ayuda) y "Forum:Watercooler" (para discutir sobre el wiki). Puedes personalizar los sub-foros con nombres diferentes o agregar sub-foros adicionales. :''Nota: Esta página asume que la configuración de los foros de estilo wiki estándar ya existen en su wiki. En algunos casos, la configuración inicial necesitará ser hecha manualmente. Revisa la página Ayuda:Foro_de_estilo_wiki/Configuración .'' ¿Cómo uso los foros? Los hilos se enumeran en los sub-foros. Cada foro tiene un cuadro de entrada que permite escribir un título para un nuevo tema de conversación/hilo y tocar un botón para crearlo. El nuevo hilo es una página wiki normal, que está precargada con una plantilla. Esta plantilla asegura que la página tenga la categoría correcta para la indexación en el foro correspondiente. Es importante no eliminar esta plantilla cuando escribes tu mensaje. Una vez que se guarda la página, es una página normal en el "Foro:" espacio de nombre y se ha convertido en un nuevo hilo listado en la página de índice del sub-foro. Otros editores pueden editar y agregar a la página de la misma manera que en otras páginas. Las páginas con nuevos mensajes se colocan en la parte superior de la lista y se muestran en negrita y con el icono Archivo:Forum new.gif. Para agregar tus propios comentarios a una conversación, haz clic en "editar" como en cualquier otra página, usa uno o más puntos (:) para colocar tus comentarios debajo del comentario al que se está respondiendo y firma con tu nombre y la fecha/hora escribiendo cuatro tildes (~~~~) o haciendo clic en el botón "firma" encima del cuadro de edición o el símbolo de marcado equivalente debajo de él. Puedes ver todos los cambios recientes del foro haciendo clic en el enlace debajo de la lista del foro. ¿Cómo puedo agregar nuevos sub-foros? Las comunidades pequeñas puede que no necesiten sub-foros salvo "Help Desk" and "Watercooler", pero mientras su comunidad se un puede que desee agregar nuevos sub-foros para separar temas. Paso 1 Un nuevo foro puede ser agregado al editar Foro:Índice en su comunidad. Para agregar un foro, copia el siguiente código Foro:Índice en tu wiki, luego de la etiqueta previa si que existe. namespace=Forum category=Name of forum title=Forum:Name of forum shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true La única parte de este código que necesita edición es el "Nombre del foro" después de "categoría" y "título". Esto se puede establecer como cualquier cosa que elija, y se mostrará en el índice y en los enlaces de navegación en la parte superior de cada página. Paso 2 Una vez que se guarde, habrá un enlace a la nueva página del foro. Anda a esta página, editala y copia este código: Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Add new topic namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums Nada necesita cambiar en este texto. Sin embargo, ocasionalmente hay un problema con en la preload= section (resaltada en rojo). Si encuentras que la plantilla no está precargando, cambia este específicamente al nombre de la plantilla. Así que si el nombre del foro es Foro:Cuento, crea la plantilla de precarga como Plantilla:Forumheader/Cuento y cambia la línea de precarga a '''preload=Plantilla:Forumheader/Cuento'.'' Paso 3 Lo último que hay que hacer es configurar una plantilla para cargarla cuando alguien añada una página al nuevo foro. Esto debe estar en "Plantilla:Forumheader /Nombre del foro", cambiando el nombre al mismo nombre de foro que usaste en el índice. Esto debe contener lo siguiente: Una vez más, "Nombre del foro" necesita ser cambiado al nombre del nuevo foro. Una vez que esto se guarde, el foro estará completo. Paso 4 También puedes configurar enlaces de paginación, para dividir el índice del foro en varias páginas. Ver más detalles en la página de extensión, aquí. ¿Puedo personalizar los foros? Apariencia y lista Como con muchos elementos de wikis de Fandom, muchos aspectos del foro pueden ser cambiados. El diseño, el estilo de la plantilla, los elementos que se muestran en el índice, el icono de nuevos mensajes, etc. Podría, por ejemplo, que aparezca automáticamente una imagen en la parte superior de cada página o que aparezcan nuevos mensajes en texto rojo. Sub-sub-foros También es posible usar el mismo código que el anterior para crear sub-sub-foros como 'Foro:Ayuda/técnica'. Para ello, el primer código debe colocarse en la página principal del foro en lugar del índice. Los formularios de cuadro de entrada pueden tener una plantilla de instrucción mostrada encima del cuadro de edición, usando el parámetro "editintro". Consulta Ayuda:Inputbox para obtener más detalles. Hilos pegajosos Los foros de DPL son sólo una lista de páginas en una categoría específica. Si quieres un hilo pegajoso, solo configura tu propia segunda categoría, llámala algo así como "hilos pegajosos" y agrégalo a esa categoría también, y haz otra llamada a DPLforum en la parte superior de tu página de índice del foro para listar las páginas que están en el foro "ForumName" e "hilos pegajosos". Una buena idea sería construir en tu plantilla de encabezado del foro algo en el que se pueda agregar |sticky=1 y dejar que la plantilla se encargue de ello. Notas adicionales * Si ves una salida extraña en tu foro de estilo wiki, intenta poner ? action=purge (o &action=purge, if ? is already used) al final de la URL y vuelve a cargar la URL. Esto puede solucionar problemas en los que se actualizó el código backend DPL o DPLforum, pero no se actualizó la caché del servidor. * En algunas comunidades, el espacio de nombres "Foro:" está en un estado archivado, debido al uso pasado o presente de la funcionalidad foro. Un administrador puede ponerse en contacto con el staff de Fandom para eliminar el estado archivado. Vea además * Ayuda:Discusiones - la nueva funcionalidad de Fandom para conversaciones. * Ayuda:Foro. Ayuda y comentarios de:Hilfe:Forum-Seiten en:Help:Wiki-style forums fr:Aide:Forums de type wiki ja:ヘルプ:ウィキスタイルフォーラム nl:Help:Wiki-stijl forums pl:Pomoc:Forum w stylu wiki pt:Ajuda:Fóruns estilo-wiki ru:Справка:Вики-форум uk:Довідка:Вікі-форум zh:Help:Wiki格式论坛 Categoría:Ayuda